The Devil's Own
by Makubex
Summary: Summoning the Devil to acheive her desires for the man she loves, the Devil would grant her wish in exchange for her virginity. But during her indecision she founds herself falling in love with the devilishly handsome devil.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me nor does anything in this story.  
  
As the story goes...

* * *

  
  
**_The Devil's Own_**  
  
**Chapter 1:  
**  
_Summoning  
_  
He was so hot.  
  
Kagome would do anything to just get her paws on him.  
  
Any girl in her right mind would die for him with his shiny silvery hair and dark, golden eyes. But the most captivating about him was this angelic aura around him.  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
That was his name. It even sounds angelic.  
  
Kagome watch him from faraway in an abandon church and sigh. He was always surrounded by pretty and popular girls and whenever she wanted to talk to him, she was always shunned away by those girls.  
  
She sigh again and went inside the church praying to god that He will one day let Kagome at _least_ kiss Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will give my teddy bear, my money or even my CDs just to have him. _Please_...let me become his girlfriend or his secret lover. Or his—"She was then interrupted when she heard the loud church door opens.  
  
"Kagome-san? Is that you?"  
  
She turns around with a gasp as she gazes right into his eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." She whispers, parting her lips open...  
  
"I didn't know you come here?" He said staring at the worn cross hanging before Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I come here to pray for my family and stuff..." She lied.  
  
Sesshomaru turns his cool gaze on her and she felt her heart turn over.  
  
"You are very nice..." He said, smiling a bit.  
  
And that was when her heart stops beating. She felt her head swirl and the next moment she find herself out the large oak door of the church and running down the worn path. She could feel Sesshomaru's piercing stare on her but she kept on running.  
  
Great. Now he thinks she was a weirdo. Just what she wanted right now.  
  
Kagome stops running the minute she reaches the big street of Tokyo. She wanders aimlessly, cursing herself in all the languages she knows for her stupidity.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's cell phone rings. Kagome reach for her cell in her large bag and dig around for a while when finally she rests her palm against the cold metal case of her phone when she found herself falling down hard on a pavement.  
  
Wincing in pain she gave a weak cry and stood up again, leaning on a nearby wooden door.  
  
"Do you need help, miss?" Said an old lady of her 70's.  
  
"No thank you. It just not my day today.' She replies weakly, clutching her scrape elbows.  
  
"Come in, child. Let me tend to you." The old woman led her into the store she was resting against to find it an antique shop full of worn books.  
  
"Sit here while I get the aid kit." Kagome watches the woman hobble into another room before she pulls a very old looking book from the nearest shelf and the title reads "Legends."  
  
"For sure it for kids." She chuckled softly and moves down the aisle to pull out another book.  
  
"The Summoning..." Kagome eyes widen when she found a spell that could bring the spell caster whatever he/she wants.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The old woman paste a stern look on her face and roughly grabs the book out of Kagome dainty hands and gently pushes Kagome down on the little stool and begins tending to her small wounds.  
  
"What does that book do?" She asks curiously.  
  
"It is a book of summoning."  
  
"Summoning of what?" Jokes Kagome.  
  
"This book will summon the spell caster desire, but at a different costs for every spell caster." Standing up slowly, the woman looks in Kagome's eyes and smiles sadly, "I saw too many young ones losing there life for it."  
  
"But I want to take the chances. I mean, it can't be that bad...What can a stupid book do to me?" Standing up, Kagome took out her wallet and put a twenty dollar bill on the old counter.  
  
"I'll buy it from you." Smiling softly, Kagome thanks the old woman and wave goodbye while the woman had a worried look on wrinkled face.  
  
"May god be with the child..."

* * *

"First, draw the symbol and place five candles on each corner of the star within the circle." Kagome follows the steps and drew a star in a circle and place the five black candles on each corner.  
  
"What the hell is this language? It looks like Hebrew...crap." Throwing the book under her bed in frustration she stares at the circle as she lay on her bed.  
  
This is pathetic.  
  
Great. Her room now has a big star in the middle and now her family is going to think their daughter has turn into a voodoo maniac.  
  
Kagome continues to stare at the circle when something deep down in her stirs.  
  
It was faint but she could feel it. Jumping from excitement, she reaches for the book under her bed and like a possess human, she began chanting:

**_"_****_With the power of fire_**

**_I give thee power_**

**_to grant my wish_**

**_As the moon and stars bow dow down_**

**_May my wish be grant _**

**_and for the power_**

**_the lost one shall give thee thy wishes"_**

The last unfamiliar words left her lips and she closes her eyes tightly waiting for the wish to be grant.  
  
But she felt nothing, and heard her brother downstairs running around.  
  
"What the hell?! This is stupid!!!" Screaming in anger and feeling stupid for even considering magic, she closes the lights and plops onto the bed and stuffs her face against the pillow and scream.  
  
_"I hate my life. I not even pretty enough to compete against those bitchy snobs. Why me?! Why the fuck is it me?!"  
_  
"You are going to suffocate yourself." Said a deep, seductive voice.  
  
Gasping, she sits up straight in her bed and came face to face with the golden eyes that belongs to the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Omigod"

* * *

If she thought that those hoodlums out there in the streets were scary. This guy standing before her was scarier, even sinister and has a mean streak in him.  
  
The way his pointy ears jutted out from the side of his hair with one long dangly earring at his earlobe and the short pointy fangs and his long claws made him look like a demon.  
  
She can't really see his face but she can tell by his silhouette that he has a nice body, maybe even better than Sesshomaru. But something in her tells her that this man or creature is going to make her life turn upside down somehow.  
  
"Excuse me, this is my room and what are you doing in here?"  
  
Then he chuckled.  
  
Kagome could feel it vibrate throughout her body and feel a chill down her spine. That was when he bends toward her and pushes her down lying flat on the bed.  
  
His eyes were golden. Like Sesshomaru.  
  
His hair was silver. Like Sesshomaru.  
  
He has large black wings along with two short and tiny horns on top of his head, telling Kagome that he was not from this world.  
  
His face was turn up into an arrogant and sinister smirk. And one thing Kagome notice for sure is that he is extremely handsome. When his face was mere inches from her, her heart pounded so loud she was pretty sure he heard it.  
  
"So you are the one who summon me from my sleep, eh?" He smiles, revealing his two canine teeth. "Pretty brave of you."  
  
"Summon you?"  
  
The book!  
  
"O wow..."  
  
Suddenly, his hands reaches out and pull her from her bed and swing her right across the room slamming her into the wall making her gasp in pain.  
  
"Well, well, well...a mere girl like you summons me. You must got some guts in you. Let me ask you, do you know who I am?" He leers at her and run his tongue down the side of her throat.  
  
"No...let me go." She was whimpering now. She can't even breathe with his hands around her throat.  
  
"I am Inuyasha, but I think the name Satan will ring a bell." Inuyasha let go of her and watch her slump to the floor gagging for air.  
  
"Let me guess, you want me to get this guy for you. Right?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me!" he bellow and grabs Kagome' hair roughly and brought her face to face with him. He stares right into her grey eyes and smile.  
  
'He actually looks nice and handsome when he smiles, but the point that he's the devil doesn't make the situation lighten.' thought Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha tilts her chin up and brought his lips softly down on hers and caress it with his tongue. He enjoys the way she shivers and whimpers against him.  
  
He found it.  
  
"You are a virgin, are you not?" His eyes narrow giving him a dangerous look. "I will get you this man you want, and in return I want your virginity."  
  
"My virginity?!" Immediately, she imagines a horrible looking demon tearing her clothes from her and a horrible looking and vulgar demon raping her.  
  
"Yes your virginity. Once I have this guy you like down at your feet, I will take your virginity the next second." Inuyasha laughs and kiss her on the cheek before he disappear giving no trace that he was there.  
  
Kagome eyes widen and wrap her arms around her small body and dread what was to become of her.  
  
What have she done now?

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
